Bleach: Mitch's past
by MiTcH67
Summary: Mitch is one of the main characters in my Bleach story and this is just a little back story detailing his past life and experiences before he came to meet Ania and Tom
1. Prologue

**MITCH'S PAST**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Prologue:**

* * *

><p>My name is Mitch and I'm a 100 year old shinigami, I work inside Seretii and am assigned as the 4th seat for the 11th squad. For almost as long as I can remember I have been serving with the Soul Reapers fighting their wars and defending the other world from hollows but for now lets stop talking about the present and dive back to my past and how all of this began, how I became a shinigami and learned to harness all of the powers that I possess now even the friends I made and lost...<p>

I never knew much about my father only a few vivid memories of when I was younger I remember he would come to visit me and my mother in our home around Rukongai. He wore a shinigami's uniform and a captains robe of the 3rd squad but after awhile he stopped coming to visit as rumour had it he was accused of treason and had to flee Seretii.

Thats all I can re call of my family as the shinigami stormed our house one day when I was very young taking my mum away and leaving me to grow up and live in the rough dark streets of Rukogani where I learned to fend for myself through any means necessary.


	2. Chapter 1: Life in Rukongai

**Chapter 1: Life in Rukongai**

* * *

><p>"Hey get back here you little thief" a market owner roared as he gave chase to Mitch through the bustling streets of Rukongai. Leaping over people and stalls Mitch darted down an alleyway before jumping into a building loosing the merchant who cursed angrily at himself. "Phew that was a close one thanks guys" he said as three other kids were sitting in the room with him. At 14 years of age Mitch definitely looked older than he was standing at 6 foot high and athletically built he had short spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that hide inside them much pain and sorrow. The only way he managed to keep his emotions in check was to steal and be a rogue stealing food from stores to live and getting into fights all the time. Unwrapping the blanket he held which house four pieces of bread the hungry kids dove in devouring the food within minutes. The kids that hung around Mitch were only 10 years old and looked up to him like an older brother and he in turn cared for them getting them food and keeping them safe.<p>

"Thank you Mitch" one of the girls said smiling sweetly up at him while he rubbed her hair "Any time you kids are like family to me". As they wandered back towards their home Mitch saw a huge crowd gathered in the street as strange men wearing black kimono's and carrying katana's at their side walked down the street. "Who the hell are they" Mitch said forcing his way to the front of the crowd in time to see a short looking boy with bright teal coloured hair walking in the middle of the group. He was smaller than Mitch and wore a white hiyori like robe around him bearing the number 10 on the back while his sword hung across his back and was different to everyone else. "Wow thats Hitsaguya Toshiro the new captain of the 10th squad I heard his the kid genius" one of the crowd said as Mitch just stared at him "So  
>that's a captain in Soul Society" he thought to himself. He had heard of Soul Society and the shinigami's as he could re call briefly people mentioning his father was a captain but never before had he seen one of them up close. Suddenly Hitsaguya gazed across at Mitch staring at him curiously while Mitch looked back at him slightly confused. "What a kid he possesses incredible reiatsu" Toshiro thought to himself as he walked past the boy trying to remember his face in case they would meet again.<p>

Snapping back to reality Mitch walked away from the huge crowd as he walked towards his make shift home where he lived with the other kids. "So what did you see" the youngest girl asked "Well turns out it was some parade welcoming the new captain of the 10th squad" he said. "Wow what did it feel like to be standing in his presence" all the kids asked anxiously as Mitch laughed "Well it was quiet nerve wracking he had quiet a lot of reiatsu for such a young guy". All the kids were sitting around eager to hear Mitch's story as he explained every detail to them before telling them all to get some sleep as he sat up a little while longer thinking back to his experience with that captain. "Why did he look at me so strangely" he thought to himself as there was rustling outside and the door slowly creaked open causing Mitch to leap up.

A huge man lumbered into the room grinning at the small teenage boy standing before him "Out of the way run we're looting this place" he said in deep gruff tone while two other men behind him snickered. "Over my dead body" Mitch said surging forward his fist connecting with the guys chin sending him flying back and crashing into the wall. The other two spun around to see their leader unconscious but as they turned back around to fight Mitch had already ran forward his foot slamming into one of the guys face as he went flying out the door as Mitch landed on the ground blocked a strike from the remaining guys fist then hurling him over his head into the wall. Hearing all this racket the kids ran outside to find Mitch breathing heavily over the three unconscious bodies of the thugs while small flames danced around his body "What the hell happened" one of them asked as Mitch roared for them to get back to their rooms. A few minutes later some shinigami's came to the house arresting the men but were amazed that such a young kid could easily defeat such big men "Your one interesting kid" one of the shinigami said as they escorted the men back towards the prison. Mitch sluggishly wandered to his bed collapsing into it exhausted from the earlier fight but couldn't help thinking back to his fight where he heard a strange voice whispering into his ear "Hear my name" was all it said.

Slowly Mitch drifted off to sleep although it was a restless one as he found himself standing in a pitch black region unable to see anything but himself. There he heard the same voice whispering in his ear "Hear my name" it said in a faint like tone "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME" Mitch roared running towards where he heard the voice only to find he was getting no where. "Hear my name" it said again and again until Mitch roared "TELL ME YOU'RE NAME I'M LISTENING" "No you are not now listen closely and hear my name" it repeated again.

Meanwhile as Mitch was trapped in his dark dream outside all sorts of problems where happening as a group of shinigami's arrived outside his house which had erupted in flames. Hitsaguya appeared just as there was a huge explosion and a black blur raced out of the flames slicing a shinigami clean in half "What the hell happened here" he asked as a shinigami raced over to him "Captain it seems some kid has gone completely berserk causing this huge fire its almost like he's possessed by something". Looking over at Mitch who had flames dancing around his entire body he had wolf like appearance to him, ears, claws and a tail were formed out of flames around his body while his eyes glowed a bright red colour and a pair of fangs were exposed as he snarled at the intruders. "This is the reiatsu I felt from that kid earlier" Hitsaguya thought to himself as the animal leapt through the air sending a wave of fire racing towards the captain who casually drew out his zanpukto. "Set upon the frozen heavens Hyorinmaru" slashing his zanpukto through the air a huge trail of ice erupted from the tip of his sword with the head of a dragon as it engulfed Mitch completely freezing him in the air. "Captain is he dead" one of the shinigami's asked poking the ice as Hitsaguya sheathed his sword "No he's merely being held in place now quickly lets get him to the 4th squad barracks where we can see what can be done". As they carried the frozen demonic wolf or whatever it was Hitsaguya looked back at Mitch who was encased inside the ice "I should have a chat to the captain commander about this kid, he boasts quiet a powerful reiatsu and should be trained in how to use it".


	3. Chapter 2: Living in Seretii?

**Chapter 2: Living in Seretii?**

* * *

><p>Again Mitch awoke to a place that was pitch black and he was unable to see anything, yet he continued to hear that ominous voice calling to him but this time it seemed to be slightly more clearer as he made out the distinct voice of a wolf. "Mitchell my master listen to me and hear my name unlock my slumber" it said as he ran towards the voice only to suddenly plummet down a chasm into the endless darkness.<p>

Jumping awake screaming he gazed around the hospital he seemed to have woken up in, all around him there were various injured people but they wore completely different clothes to the peasants outside he saw, they wore a black kimono with a white sash around their waist and sandals while a samurai sword hung at the edge of their bed. The same clothed men and woman were rushing about tending to them as weird green aura's were being emitted from their hands and the wounds miraculously would be patched up.

"Oh so you're finally awake a female voice said as he spun to see a young blonde haired girl about his age smiling down at him wearing the uniform of those people. "Err yeah what exactly happened to me and where am I?" he said slightly dazed as the girl giggled "My you really were out of it why Captain Hitsaguya brought you in at the time you were engulfed in ice but as you thawed out there seemed to be serious burns to your body as well and you were in a coma for about a week" "A WEEK WHAT ABOUT THE KIDS I WAS WITH WHERE ARE THEY" Mitch yelled jumping up as the girl looked down to the ground "Umm well there was a massive fire at your apartment and the kids inside were killed by it they didn't have a chance to escape". "No...it can't be and yet I survived it just isn't fair... first my mother and father and now them" he slowly walked towards the exit as the Captain Hitsaguya who he saw in the streets was standing outside the infirmary waiting for him. "Ah so you're awake good my names Captain Hitsaguya I'm one of the 13 Captains in Seretti which is where you currently are, if you'll please come with me I have to present you to someone" confused and slightly lost he decided to follow the Captains idea.

A few minutes later he arrived at a giant hall where 13 other men like Hitsaguya were all standing and at the head was an old bald man with a long grey beard hunched over a giant walking stick. "Commander Yamamoto this is the child I'm talking about with your permission I'd like to enroll him in the academy" the old man stood up and opened his eyes surveying Mitchell up and down "Hmmm I sense a strong amount of reiatsu in the boy very well go get him a dorm and he shall be enrolled in the advanced classes" "Ummm excuse me..." he said as everyone turned to stare at Mitch causing him to cower back "Just what exactly is going on and whats this academy I'm off to... I don't have enough money to pay for it you know". "Relax its all free on us and the academy is where spirits with potential to become a shinigami go to  
>train and qualify to become one" "Wait.. so you're saying I'm skipping a whole year because I gave potential yet I don't even know how to use reiatsu or form the kido skills I've heard of". "Don't worry your a natural I'm sure it'll come easily to you now follow me" Hitsaguya said walking out of the room as Mitch ran behind him trying to keep up.<p>

"Ohhh excellent we have a new student, here let me show you to your room" the head of the academy an old man said as he walked towards a small room with a sliding door and slid it open "Here it has everything you need, food is down the hall and the same with the showers and baths". Mitch walked into his room and closed the door behind him gazing around the completely empty room and then down to his hands to find he didn't have any clothes or items at all to bring with him, the door slide open again as the principal threw him a white looking robe with a red sash "Here this is your uniform wear it all times".

As Mitch got dressed and walked out of his room to go take a look around he noticed everyone in the academy was staring at him weirdly, he guessed it was because he was the new guy. Suddenly a big buff dude stepped in his way "So you're the kid I heard who burnt down his house and murdered those innocent kids" pushing Mitch down he grunted "Your kind disgusts me and here's what we do to your kind" raising his fist up he went to bring it slamming down as Mitch quickly jumped up and raced forward crash tackling the kid to the ground before jumping back and spinning around his foot connecting with the next guys face knocking him out cold. "D...ude wtf he took down Kuzo and Yakubu with no effort at all" picking themselves off the ground the guys ran off screaming as everyone resumed their staring at him but this time it was out of fear.

Realising he wasn't quiet going to make friends just yet Mitch wandered off towards the fields and lay down against a giant tree closing his eyes and trying to take the whole situation in. "So I'm in a shinigami academy now and have the potential to join a squad, apparently I'm a natural as well" he thought to himself as a girls voice interrupted his thinking session "So you're the one who beat Kuzo and Yakubu I must say I'm impressed but those guys deserved it as they were jerks after all", opening his eyes Mitch saw a tall slender girl standing over him, she wore the same uniform as he did and had dirty blonde hair with turquoise coloured eyes, her figure wasn't overly curvaceous more athletic and she had slightly tanned skin. "My names Alana pleased to meet you, I hear you skipped the 1st year and are doing the advanced 2nd year with a majority of us, you really must have potential especially if Captain Histaguya thinks so highly of you". Slowly rising to his feet Mitch  
>shrugged his shoulders "I wouldn't know the first thing about kido, reiatsu or sword fighting so I don't know how I'm going to pass any of these classes at all".<p>

Looking at Alana's back he noticed the sword draped over her shoulder "So does everyone get their own zanpukto or something" he said pointing to the sword as she giggled "No silly these are just Asauchi which are katana's with no spiritual pressure at all, it takes years of training and skill before you actually can manifest your own zanpukto spirit inside your blade. You know tomorrow you should probably go and pick up your practice sword its vital for your time in the academy".

Just then as she finished talking the buff academy student he beat up earlier appeared "Hey Alana what are you doing hanging around this dweeb, come hang with me and the boys" "Ugh haven't you gotten the picture Yakubu I'm not interested you now get lost before Mitch kicks your ass again". Staring down at Mitch he merely grunted "You got lucky punk I was just holding back because there was a crowd" he then drew his katana from his back and grinned "Lets see how you fair with sword combat then" charging forward his blade raced towards Mitch;s neck as he managed to just dart backwards and avoid the strike. "Come on Yakubu its a bit unfair he doesn't even have a sword yet" Alana said but he wasn't hearing any of it as he continued to swing blow after blow with Mitch only narrowly rolling away from each strike. He dodged to late for one strike as it slashed across his arm drawing blood as he dropped to the floor exhausted and breathing heavily while Yakubu stood over him laughing "No so tough now that you're alone" as he raised his sword and went to strike the final blow Alana ran forward and tackled him knocking the blade from his hands. "What the fuck Alana" he roared punching her cleanly across the face as she hit the dirt and lay there knocked out cold "Now where were we", picking his sword up Yakubu charged towards Mitch who upon seeing Alana out cold on the floor felt a burning rage filtering through his body.


	4. Chapter 3: A zanpukto materializes

**Chapter 3: A zanpukto materiliases?**

* * *

><p>Suddenly his right hand began to glow a fiery hot red and something slowly was materializing from the ground in a shower of sparks and flames as Mitch stood there stunned by what was happening while a faint and familiar voice whispered through his mind "Pick me up and wield me". Grabbing the katana it suddenly materialized completely, the hilt was a pitch black colour while the handle was the same and a square shape, the blade itself was long and slightly thicker than your standard katana while it had a dull shade of red,orange to it like a raging fire.<p>

"What the bloody hell is that and how did you do that" Yakubu said completely stunned while flames danced and billowed around Mitch who felt power like he had never reliased flowing through his body. Running forward he clashed blades with Yakubu who suddenly  
>snapped to and took a swing at Mitch who parried the attack away easily then delivered an earth shattering strike that broke Yakubu's sword in two as the tip of Mitch's sword rested just at the tip of his throat "Whoa whoa please don't kill me, I'm sorry I won't mess with you or Alana again" he said bursting into tears before getting to his feet and running away.<p>

Holding his new sword out in front of him he could still hear that familiar voice ringing through his mind "Find out my name and unleash my true power", Alana meanwhile had regained consciousness and was staring in awe at Mitch's sword when he finally realised she was staring. "Holy crap how'd you managed to summon your own zanpukto thats like the first for a student at the academy" she said dumbstruck as Mitch just stared at his blade "Wait this thing is a zanpukto?" he was just completely confused and lost by the entire situation and what was going on. "Quickly we have to go and see the Principal about this" Alana said grabbing Mitch's hand and dragging him along with her as he only hoped he wasn't in any trouble for what was happening.

"So errr I'm not in trouble or anything am I" Mitch said nervously as the head teacher named Yakato stared at Mitch's zanpukto in awe, he picked the sword up turning it about in his fingers and gazing closely at the blade before handing it back to him. "Oh no most definitely not, I mean the brawl perhaps but Yakubu started it and you were unarmed so theres no fault there, but this never before has a student managed to materialised a zanpukto let alone in their first year without any knowledge of how to call forth the blade either, its...its remarkable you are one of a kind", not knowing whether to take that as a compliment or some strange insult Mitch just continued to keep quiet "Well I can definitely see you're made for the 2nd year instead of the first you have a strange aura and hidden potential" "So um can I go now" Mitch said anxious to escape and retreat back to his dorm and take in everything that had happened.

Finally after being let out Alana was already waiting for him outside the office eager to hear what happened "So so what happened in there" "Well not that much he said I'm unique and its remarkable I managed to do this also that I'm definitely starting 2nd year classes tomorrow". Arriving at the dorms Alana walked off towards the girls area as she waved goodbye "Well see you tomorrow then, I'm sure we'll be in the same class". Wandering back to his room he ran into a shinigami just leaving the room next door to him, the boy was about the same height as Mitch but much more stockier in build with a bit of fat hanging off him, he had long shaggy brown hair and his uniform seemed a bit more unkempt and messy compared to the others. "Oh so you're my next door neighbor, pleased to meet you my names Julian but you can call  
>me Julz" he said extending out an arm as Mitch shook back glad at least one male was finally his friend and didn't attack him, "I'm Mitch its a pleasure to meet you" "Oh so you're Mitch the guy who beat Yakubu you're like some legend here because of that no one has bested him in sword combat before".<p>

"Great I try to lay low and now I'm already sticking out" Mitch thought to himself as he laughed nervously "Yeah that would be me, I'd say it was beginners luck more than skill, I'm sure if we fought he'd beat me this time" eager to just get back into his room he slowly slipped in as Julz called out to him "Well it was nice meeting you, I'll talk to you some other time then". Slumping into his bed he let out a big sigh "Finally I can sit down and relax, what a hectic first day" looking over towards where his zanpukto lay the familiar voice echoed throughout his head again "Learn my name and unleash your true potential" "Just what is your name" Mitch found himself muttering as the voice echoed again this time even more muffled "My name is ...". "Ugh how annoying I can't hear him again, seriously who is he and why do I have to find out his name for" the whole ordeal gave him a migraine as Mitch decided to get some early rest and be refreshed for his first day.

"Oh bloody hell not this again" he said opening his eyes and staring into complete darkness, stumbling slowly forward he could see in the distance a giant wall of flames and something was in between the flames coming closer and closer to him. As the figure slowly came into sight he noticed it was a giant hulking wolf, the creature stood at about Mitch's height just on its four feet alone, its fur was black and spiked back with a slight tinge of red streaking it through it like flames, his eyes burned a bright orange and red colour while the giant fangs were bared back in a snarl but his tail was wagging back and forth. "Alright so just who the hell are you" Mitch called to him as a muffled voice escaped his throat "My name is ..." was all he heard as the crackling of flames and fire smothered out the creatures name "Wait what I can't hear you" "Hear me my name is..." "DAMMIT I CAN'T HEAR A THING" Mitch roared in frustration as suddenly he was plucked out of the dream world  
>and was jolted violently awake to find Julz and Yakato in his room both with a look of concern on their face.<p>

"So... what are you two doing in my room and what's with the worried looks" he said looking across at his bed to find the sheets were completely burned to a crisp. "Well Julz came to me saying he could hear you screaming in your sleep and as I came to see the problem there was a giant surge of reaitsu coming from your room and as I entered your body was literally on fire and thrashing about, I went to go and wake you but a giant hulking wolf emerged snarling and taking a swipe at me". Mitch sat upright and stared across at his zanpukto the wolf life creature in his dream coming freshly to his mind, "I had a dream like the one I just had before back when I was staying at the village with the other orphans and apparently there was a great fire that killed everyone in there except me, did I do that?" Yakato quickly looked to the floor and his reaction made Mitch realise straight away it was him. "So what exactly do these dreams mean and who is that giant creature I keep seeing" "Well from my guess it would be the spirit of your zanpukto trying to communicate with you and get it to learn your name, but for you to be seeing and hearing it so quickly is amazing, but enough of that try and get some rest before your first class" as Mitch lay back down Yakato placed a finger on his forehead "Well with that you should be able to sleep peacefully and not worry about your reiatsu fluctuating out of control".


	5. Chapter 4: First day of classes

**Chapter 4: First day of classes**

* * *

><p>Walking outside Mitch entered into what looked like a targeting range with 8 targets set up all next to each other as a teacher stood in front of them all waiting for all the students to arrive. "Alright welcome to your first kido lesson, I'll be your teacher for the year my name is Miss Kujisawa now before we start I'd like to introduce a new student we have he's fresh to the academy and starting his first day of 2nd year so be nice to him" as she finished speaking and gestured for Mitch to come forward he stood at the head of the class and immediately people were already pointing and whispering about him and he could only guess it was about him beating Yakubu and the fact he had his very own zanpukto slung across his back.<p>

Sitting back down the teacher began to explain the basics of kido "Kido is one of the four essential components made up for combat in Soul Society, now its rather difficult to master and don't be surprised if it takes you awhile to get good at it or if some of you have no talent for it all only a select few can master kido is divided into three components the first part is charging up and sending your reiatsu to a pinpoint location in your body to start the process, once there you have to maintain and keep the reaitsu at a constant level to make the attack effective. Then comes the next step the incantation, all kido spells have an incantation that needs to be uttered before attacking, if you say the incantation you release the full potential of the attack, essentially you can just fire the attack without the incantation but it would then be drastically weaker of course the advantage is you'll be able to attack straight away, usually using the incantation is when you have the time to say it all before your opponent attacks you. Then finally comes the spell itself first you state whether the spell is destructive or binding and then the number, finally the name comes last and once you've done that the attack can be unleashed at your opponent".

Finally done with the explanation of the attack everyone eagerly leapt up awaiting their chance to try out their skills "Now the first thing I want you to do before we get into practicing kido is to gather an amount of spiritual energy between both of your hands and try to hold and maintain its shape as a ball for a minute, during that time I'll come around and see just how large and perfectly formed your reaitsu ball is and from that I'll be able to determine whether you'll have a talent for using kido or not".

The second she had finished talking everyone raced off to their own corner and placing both hands in front of them closed their eyes and began trying to channel their reiatsu into a ball. Watching them for a few moments to try and get an understanding of what the hell the teacher was talking about Mitch began to see a light blue aura flowing around their body and then a ball began to form between their hands, some larger than others. Alana seemed to have a knack at this, her ball already fully formed and was easily the best looking shape of them all. Closing his eyes and raising his arms up Mitch tried to sense and locate this reiatsu everyone was talking about, at first he couldn't sense a single thing except for complete darkness but as he focused his mind more and more slowly he began to feel something flowing inside of him and as he began to focus more and more on that he also picked up the reiatsu of all the other students around him, he could gauge just how  
>strong they were from the sheer presence of their reiatsu, the stronger a person the more imposing it was upon them and the weaker they were the less it bothered him.<p>

Pushing aside everyone's reiatsu he began to focus solely on his as he felt it slowly creeping up throughout his body as he tried to channel it up towards his hands, it was difficult and required intense concentration, it almost felt like he was trying to pull a 7 tonne rock up over his body as it would gradually slip back down and he'd have to use all his willpower to force it back up, after what seemed like hours in his head a hand was placed on his shoulder as his concentration was broken and the reiatsu plummeted back down into the depths of his body.

Opening his eyes he expected to see a ball in his palm but instead the teacher was standing there while everyone was on their knees breathing heavily. "Ummm Mitch perhaps you should sit this one out" she said as he seemed dissapointed and thought it was because he couldn't master it "oh.. so I have no talent for using kido then" "No no its not that, well how to put this your reiatsu is fairly high for a student and since you haven't learnt how to control it you were trying to utilize the full force of your power and it was to overwhelming for the students that's why they were about to collapse and if I hadn't of stopped you they would've passed out". Looking around all the students seemed even more intimated of him than they had before,

I'll assign you some reiatsu controlling classes after this and we can work on that before trying to move onto using kido for you".  
>For the rest of the class Mitch sat against the wall watching as the kids slowly began trying to use their first destructive spell white lightning. Alana mastered the skill easily, her first time trying she hit the target dead centre leaving a pretty large scorch mark, while others like Yakubu backfired as it exploded before he fired and caused a giant cloud of smoke burning him instead. Everyone else was fairly basic managing to master the skill but not creating a giant mark like Alana had and Mitch only wondered just how he would've fared if he actually controlled his reiatsu to attack.<p>

As their first class finally ended and everyone darted off to begin their next class, Mitch was walking alone as he heard Alana's voice calling out to him and he turned around to see her waving as he waved back and waited for her to catch up. "There you are I was wondering where you got off to we're in the same combat class" "So I see you have quiet the knack for Kido probably the best in our class" Mitch said eyes slumped to the ground at the fact he failed "Oh really you think so? Thanks for the compliment I don't think I'm the best though" looking at Mitch's stature she realized he was sad at the fact he failed to even master basic kido as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder "Don't worry I'm sure once our kido teacher helps you control your reiatsu properly you'll be utilizing and mastering kido". They  
>arrived at the dojo hall where a giant circle was drawn in the middle and multiple other circles were located around the room, in the middle of the room their teacher a bald stocky old man with numerous scars across his face stood holding a kendo stick as he barked at everyone to sit down and shut up.<p>

"Welcome to your first lesson of sword play you may call me Ryoji, throughout this class I'll be teaching you various sword fighting skills and hopefully by the end of my class you'll all be master swordsmen. Here in this dojo you'll only be using kendo sticks and at the end of the month there will be a tournament to see who is the best swordsmen in our class, if you're lucky there's a national tournament for the entire school where you'll compete against older more experienced students even some who have made it into the famous 11th squad the sword master squad" after he finished giving his lecture he split everyone up against another opponent and walked around the room gauging everyone's skill levels and moving a few of the better fighters against others to test their skills out even more.

Mitch was faced against a fairly skinny and small student who seemed to be adept for kido as he was cowering holding his blade, taking one step forward he dropped his blade and screamed "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME" "Umm I wasn't even going to strike you" Mitch said stunned and turned to walk away only for the kid to smile lunging forward and grabbing his kendo stick as he swung it through the air towards Mitch "NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON ANY OPPONENT" he yelled only for Mitch to spin around at the last second block his strike and cleanly throw the stick from his hand. As it landed next to the kid Mitch's wooden sword was pressed against his throat "Well while that was a dirty tactic anything in fighting goes so I can't complain".

Lowering his sword he stepped out of the circle while the teacher stared amazed at his reaction speeds and just how cleanly he executed that counter attack "Hmmm so the rumors about him beating Yakubu in a sparing match were true then" walking over towards Mitch the teacher placed a hand on his shoulder "So outside of this academy have you had any sword practice before" "Well not really in the area I grew up we  
>mostly focused on stealing to survive and a bit of basic hand to hand combat, the sword play just seems to come naturally to me I get this feeling and everything just flows so naturally".<p>

Placing him up against a much larger and stockier opponent this time Mitch raised his stick up in guard as even the giant student seemed somewhat intimidated by him but quickly shook his fear off and charged forward swinging his sword down with all his might as Mitch casually side stepped the blow while it slammed into the wooden floor, turning his blade the kid slashed against as Mitch placed on hand on the floor and jumped over the strike before rolling forward jumping up and placing  
>the tip of his blade against the kids throat.<p>

Everyone in the room had stopped fighting at that moment and was watching his skills in awe, just after he executed the  
>finishing move the entire classroom erupted in applause and Mitch looked around to see everyone cheering for him as he felt slightly embarrassed by all the attention he was receiving. "Well seem's we may have a prodigy in our class this kid has a lot of talent for someone so young I look forward to seeing him grow and prosper" the teacher said as the bell rang for the end of class and the start of recess.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: Have I got friends yet

**Chapter 5: Have I got friends yet**

* * *

><p>Walking into the cafeteria he noticed everyone had cooked their own food but since he didn't have a home or family to prepare meals for him there was nothing for him to eat as his stomach grumbled loudly. "Hey shut up there's nothing I can do about it" he said to his gut which in response grumbled again causing him to punch it in hopes of keeping it quiet. Wandering through the tables everyone seemed to stare at him in intimidation as he was the 1st year student who was so skilled he could best the advanced year students with no effort at all. "Well so much for keeping it on the down low you've practically become the most talked about person in the academy" he said sighing before seeing a table with no one sitting at it in the corner as he sunk into the seat placing his head on the desk and his hands over his head.<p>

"Hey what are you looking so down for" Alana's voice came from across the table as Mitch peered up to see her smiling at him with a huge giant tub containing various home cooked meals inside as she passed one over to him "Here since you don't have any lunch you can have one of mine, my family always pack to much saying something like eating a good healthy meal will help make your grades go up but I mean look at all this" she said tipping the pot down as Mitch saw at least 10 or so boxed lunches inside "I can't eat that many 1 is to much for me". Opening the box he peered inside to find 3 sushi rolls, 4 rice balls and some meat mixed in with rice as he was practically salivating from the delicious smell "I take it from your reaction you've never had this type of food before?" "Well growing up in the streets of Rukongai by myself with 5 other kids the best food we got was stolen bread or the dirty leftovers no one wanted and I'd give all the food to the kids so most times I went without eating".

"Wow that's really kind of you caring for all those kids and sacrificing your food so they could eat they must've really cared for you" upon hearing about them Mitch looked down at the table "...yeah they did and I loved them to and yet... I was the one who killed them" tightening his fists together he slammed them down on the table as it shook violently "Because I couldn't control my spiritual pressure they were the ones who paid the ultimate price and they had their whole lives ahead of them!".

A gentle soft hand was placed on his shoulder as he looked up to see Alana staring at him those bright green eyes filling with tears as he seemed taken a back that she was crying from his sad story when he should be. "It wasn't your fault that the kids perished in that fire, you couldn't know your reiatsu was that powerful. I wish there was something I could do to help lift that heavy burden you feel but I'm sure in time you'll forgive yourself and be able to move on" she said a single tear running down her face as Mitch suddenly felt slightly better hearing her comforting words as he wiped the tear away "Hey don't cry I was just being a little bit emotional that's all... but thanks for those kind words it was good to hear that". Looking up from the table everyone was staring at the two of them as Mitch felt like he was doing something wrong by sitting with her "Err why is everyone staring at me" he could them whispering "What's the most popular and beautiful girl in the academy doing with a weirdo like him" "Is he like threatening her or something".

Sighing Mitch went to grab his boxed lunch she gave him and eat in his room but Alana's hand wrapped around his wrist and dragged him back to sitting down as she glared at everyone "Look stop judging Mitch and calling him a freak, just because he's different to everyone else doesn't make him a monster or creep and yes I'm his friend because I see the kind, caring character underneath everything if only you would stop judging and properly take a look you'd see that to" with he rant done everyone resumed chatting among their tables as she turned back to face Mitch "Sorry about all of that it's pretty rough for new comers especially with the impact you made upon everyone beating Yakubu and manifesting your own zanpukto". "Yeah I wanted to remain in the shadows but seems that didn't happen, I'm just glad I have at least one friend here" he said sighing as Alana laughed "You have Julz as well by the looks of things and he's about as judged as you are no one seems to like him either". Looking up Mitch spotted Julz at the entrance of the cafeteria waving to him as everyone gave a look like "Ugh what is that creep doing" which he simply seemed to ignore and quickly ran over to where Mitch and Alana were sitting.

"Hey there guys!" Julz yelled waving his hands but tripped over his feet and landed face first at the their table as Alana and Mitch stared awkwardly down at him while his hand was raised in the air "Don't worry I'm alright". Jumping back up like nothing happened he slid in next to them and pulled out his own meal which consisted of nothing but fried meat while Mitch was halfway through chowing down his own lunch. "So who cooked the food for you Julz?" Alana said peering at his meal as Julz grinned "I cooked it myself, I know I don't look like much of a cook but it's something I enjoy". Picking up his chopsticks he stared to chow down as Alana watched both the boys hungrily devouring their food and giggled before Yakubu and his group appeared standing at the table "Hey Alana why are you sitting with these losers the cool table is over there" he said leaning forward as she rolled her eyes "Just because you're the resident jock doesn't make you the coolest guy in school" "Ha I'd beg to differ every single chick wants to be with Yakubu and all the guys want to be with him" a short stocky guy with spiky black hair chimed in as Yakubu high fived him. "It's only a matter of time before the most popular guy in the academy dates the most popular girl which is yourself" he said placing a hand on her shoulder before turning and walking off as a group of girls all filed in behind him chatting away as he placed his arm around two of them.

"Ugh men like that disgust they think women are objects" she said as four of Alana's females friend walked over "Hey Alana we were going to get changed before our physical class and were wondering if you wanted to walk with us". She looked over to Mitch who shrugged his shoulders as she smiled jumping up "Sure why not, I'll see you later then Mitch" she said as Mitch waved goodbye while she walked off just as her friends eagerly began their gossiping.

Mitch had always found he had a fairly superior sense of hearing above normal and could clearly hear them chatting away as the one of Alana's left seemed in shock "So why are you hanging around that Mitch freak I heard he's like a monster or something" "I heard if you piss him off flames erupt from his body and burn you" "I totally heard he is a demon wolf in disguise" they all eagerly chatted about the gossip they heard as Alana sighed "Look none of those are true, he's a little different to us I admit and a bit anti social but underneath that he's kind and caring". "Like oh my god do you like him" one yelled as Alana shook her head "It's nothing like that I just think he's a good friend I mean he stood up for me when Yakubu was up front and when he struck me Mitch leapt forward to defend me it was pretty chivilarous" "Really? I don't know many guys here that would do that unless they knew they were getting somewhere". One girl sighed "I wish my boyfriend was like that he hates confrontations and always runs or tries to solve it with words what a wuss" "Maybe Mitch isn't so bad then" "Bloody hell females can talk..." Mitch thought to himself tuning out as he noticed Julz eyeing off his food already done devouring his as Mitch pulled his box back "Dude this is my only food" "Right my bad..."


End file.
